


Souffrance

by Dragonna



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se regarda dans la glace, fixant son reflet sans qu'aucun sentiment ne transparaisse dans ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, jurant avec sa peau pâle qui ne portait pas une ride, pas une mèche argentée, malgré son âge, grâce sa condition de dragonnier. Il semblait toujours avoir entre 30 et 40 ans. Personne n'aurait deviné qu'il avoisinait les 125 ans. Il se regarda, son regard bicolore éteint, ce regard qui ne brillait plus depuis la folie de son dragon, la disparition de son épouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffrance

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Souffrance
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Personnages: Murtagh et son père, plus sous entendu de sa mère et de Bom
> 
> Paring:...Pourquoi il en faut absolument au moins un? Sous-Entendu de MorzanSelena
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de la saga de l'Héritage.

Il se regarda dans la glace, fixant son reflet sans qu'aucun sentiment ne transparaisse dans ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, jurant avec sa peau pâle qui ne portait pas une ride, pas une mèche argentée, malgré son âge, grâce sa condition de dragonnier. Il semblait toujours avoir entre 30 et 40 ans. Personne n'aurait deviné qu'il avoisinait les 120 ans. Il se regarda, son regard bicolore éteint, ce regard qui ne brillait plus depuis la folie de son dragon, la dispartion de son épouse.

_Ces yeux qui lui avaient causé tant d'ennuis._

_Enfant, on le voyait comme un démon. Il était rejeté par ses semblables._

_Ces yeux si peu courants, c'était si rare d'avoir des yeux de deux couleurs différentes: un bleu et un noir._

_Abandonné jeune, il avait haï cette différence, jusqu'à ce que son maître, Oromis, lui dise qu'elle n'avait rien d'anormale._

_Brom lui disait qu'ils étaient magnifiques, et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir cette particularité, cette originalité._

_Séléna aimait ses yeux. Si spéciaux, qui le rendait si spécial aux siens._

Beau. Il savait qu'il l'avait toujours été, attirant les regards, surtout à partir du moment où il avait eu son dragon. Une beauté froide et cruelle, il en était conscient, Oromis aussi d'ailleurs, et en profitait, sans que son maître n'en dise rien. Il agissait comme on l'avait traité quand il était plus jeune, il avait du mal à agir différement. Une coquille de pierre gelée entourait son coeur, un mur le séparait des autres. Et il les traitait de haut, conscient qu'il était étrangement puissant pour son âge, doué mais parfois brouillon dans ses sorts. Il profitait de l'admiration des autres, de la dévotion que lui portait son camarade, indifférent à la réprobation dans le regard d'Oromis.

_Tout le monde désormais le voyait comme un monstre._

_Ca changeait quoi d'avant exactement?_

_Pour lui...absolument rien._

Ses fines lèvres blanchirent quand tout d'un coup un éclat de colère passa dans ses iris foncées et son poing brisa le verre, répandant les débris sur le sol de bois, au milieu des tâches couleur de sang. Il regarda sa main blessé, sa paume entaillée sans ciller.  
Cette douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle qui était morale.

Parce que son dragon n'était plus qu'une bête. Un animal aîlé qui ne savait plus parler...ou si peu. Quelques mots. Il ne disait même plus son nom. Il ne le savait probablement plus. Il l'appelait juste son "Lié' et rien d'autre. Il sentait ses émotions et y répondait par d'autres mais presque plus de paroles.

Il en eut la nausée. Le temps de leurs disputes et leur complicité lui manquait.

Il se mordit la lèvre, il aurait tant aimé entendre cette voix tant aimée autrefois dans sa tête, qui aurait du le rassurer, le réconforter. Mais non, il n'y avait plus rien. rien que le silence.

Il soupira et plongea le membre blessé dans la bassine d'eau posée sur la table afin de nettoyer les plaies et ensuite, d'un mot en ancien langage les soigna.

Il regarda le sol sur lequel reposaient les débris de verre ensanglantés…le miroir était en morceaux comme son âme.

Une âme brisée, une âme mutilée, une âme emprisonnée à jamais, jusqu'à sa mort, par des mots avec lesquels on ne pouvait mentir, des chaînes invisibles et douloureuses, une vie où peu de choses étaient faîtes de son propre chef….

Au début oui, mais après...

Au début oui. Les mots de Galbatorix résonnait encore dans sa tête, mots empoisonnés mais si tentants, si attirants. Sa jeunesse et son inexpérience, et sa solitude également, jouaient un rôle précis dans le fait qu'il s'était laissé manipuler, influencer. Même s'il n'était pas une victime, il était pleinement responsable. Rien ne l'avait forcé à jurer fidélité, même s'il se doutait que, s'il avait refusé, il aurait été torturé encore et encore jusqu'à céder...ou tuer et dans ce cas, le futur tyran aurait fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_Quelle différence dans ce cas?_

Aucune.

Il ne cherchait pas à se disculper. Jamais il n'oserait. Il était coupable et n'avait que peu de remords de toute façon.

Il avait tout fait, au début, de son plein gré.

Rien n'avait forcé sa main à tuer Saphira.

_La mort, les cris, la douleur, des dragons s'effondrant sans vie au sol, les cris d'agonies venant de ces merveilleuses créatures ou de leurs dragonniers. Des yeux verts, emplis d'incompréhension, de douleur._

_Un jeune garçon blessé devant lui, à peine capable de se tenir debout, son amie ailée tout aussi amochée._

_«Pourquoi?»_

_Un ricanement.._   
_Une lame rouge qui s'abat sur une dragonne bleue._   
_Les ordres qu'il devait suivre étaient plus que clairs et il les suivait, sa conscience aussi muette qu'une tombe._

_...Le bruit de la chute, du choc avec le sol, du sang foncé coulant à flots parmi le sable et les pierres…._

_Il n'avait rien contre la dragonne._

_Absolument rien._

_Mais elle s'était mise en travers de son chemin, avait tenté de tuer son dragon, tenté d'arrêter son maître, comme les autres dragonnier._

_Elle était l'ennemi et il avait ordre de tuer tous ses adversaires._

_...Un hurlement de désespoir.  
...Un jeune homme effondré contre le cadavre de la créature, gémissant son nom à travers ses larmes, alors que son ennemi le dominait, prêt à l'achever._

_L'épée rouge se levait à nouveau._

_Mais il ne tua pas, abaissant finalement son arme, les yeux froidement indifférents._

_La pitié pour l'être brisé l'emportant sur sa cruauté._

_Pour aujourd'hui, il se montrerait clément._

_Après tout, sans sa dragonne, Brom ne représenterait plus un danger n'est-ce pas?_

_Alors il se détourna_ _le visage inexpressif, un goût amer venu d'il ne savait où dans la bouche._

Sa main, qui avait tant tué, avait pourtant hésitée pour Brom et sa pitié avait subitement surgit, stupide faiblesse selon les autres parjures, et il l'avait épargné lui.

Ironique.

Ironique car Brom était devenu leur cauchemar et aujourd'hui, ils ne restaient qu'eux deux, en plus de Galbatorix. Ce dragonnier déchu, sans dragon et lui, le dernier des fidèles du roi, au dragon fou, qui ne le suivait plus qu'à cause du serment, et avec lassitude.

Il en avait assez.

Il ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans sa tête, chassant les images des vies qu'il avait écourté, brisé. Chassant les cris de douleurs et de haines de son esprit.

 _"Traître !_  
Je te tuerais !  
Tu le paieras !  
Sale Parjure !  
Pourquoi ?  
POURQUOI ?"

Il tenta de fermer à nouveau son esprit pour ne plus entendre les paroles brisées de souffrances de la personne qui lui faisait confiance avant, de son ancien ami, de celui à qui il avait gâchée la vie en prenant celle de sa dragonne. Au fond de lui, il regrettait d'avoir tué Saphira. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle n'avait jamais dit une parole blessante envers lui, ils se disputaient souvent, elle grognait lorsqu'il la taquinait mais en était plus amusée qu'agacée. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal ou la tuer.

_Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière. Avec le temps toutes ses actions lui avait paru stupides, insconscientes._

_Il avait fait une erreur qui avait détruit la Confrérie._

_Une erreur qui avait gachée sa propre vie._

_Une erreur qui avait détruit son dragon._

S'il pouvait revenir en arrière...rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, ou alors si peut-être...mais il n'aurait pas été de ce côté, et son dragon ne serait pas dans cet état. Et il ne serait pas si seul, haï par tous. Il serait peut-être mort, mais son nom ne serait pas tant synonyme de haine et de dégoût.

_Même Sélena avait disparue._

Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné la blessure de Murtagh. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment s'était arrivé. Comment avait-il pu en venir là? Même son fils devait le craindre et le haïr désormais. Mais, comme le disait si cruellement son roi...qui aimerait quelqu'un comme lui? Réplique aussi acide que froide, réplique impitoyable qui l'avait fait grincé des dents mais il n'avait rien dit. Après tout, c'était vrai, il était un monstre...qui pouvait aimer un être comme lui?

Même s'il avait cru que Selena l'aimait. Il avait dissimulé ce qu'il ressentait envers elle. Mais il l'aimait, malgré ce qu'il montrait. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il tenait à elle, c'était aussi pour la protéger qu'il faisait ça. Mais tout ça n'avait servit à rien.

_Etait-elle partie? Brom l'avait-il tué?_

_Comme il voulait le faire pour lui?_

Quelque chose, un désir entra dans sa tête à ce moment :  _Tu veux me tuer ? Ca tombe bien, je ne demande que cela de mourir…..puisque ma vie est fichue de toute façon!_

Le parjure se redressa, fixant de ses yeux sombre un point invisible devant lui, il se détourna, s'avançant vers une table ou trônait une épée rouge dans son fourreau : Zar'roc. La passant à sa ceinture, il lança un message par la pensée à son ami ailé aux écailles rubis, espérant que celui-ci comprenne qu'ils partaient, et sortit de sa chambre, près à partir en mission, comme toujours sur l'ordre du roi.

_Une vie de chien…..qu'il ne supportait plus…  
Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière..._

«Père ? Ca ne va pas ?»

Il baissa alors les yeux vers l'enfant de 3 ans devant lui, sa réplique en miniature. Le petit le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de crainte. Crainte compréhensible quand on repensait à la plaie, cindant son dos, que son père lui avait infligé, alors qu'il était ivre et dans un état de rage absolue mais qu'il avait trop bu. L'enfant avait du rassembler beaucoup de courage pour oser seulement adresser à la parole à son géniteur. Etrangement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux semblait sincère.

Le parjure laissa alors pour la première fois un sourire, bien que triste, apparaître aux yeux de son fils et, tendant une main, ébouriffa les mèches sombres que le plus petit avait. Les yeux noirs du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent de surprise à ce geste affectueux…le premier depuis il ne savait plus combien de temps.

_Peut-être depuis sa naissance._

La voix de son père lui fit lever les yeux vers lui, timidement:«Tout vas bien, fais bien ce qu'on te dira pendant mon absence !  
\- Oui… » balbutia le petit, n'osant y croire.

L'homme partit alors, le regard de l'enfant le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparut et que la porte se referme. Le petit resta seul dans le couloir, immobile et stupéfait.

_C'était la première fois que son père était gentil avec lui…_ _  
...C'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il le voyait._


End file.
